Szept Słowika
by nuadell
Summary: O czasach, nim Erebor upadł. O czasach, gdy Thorin był młodym i buńczucznym księciem, który wpadł w tarapaty, a jedyną osobą, która może go uratować, jest gadatliwa i niepoważna skrytobójczyni. Urodzona pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą wpycha go w kolejne tarapaty, by następnie go z nich wyciągnąć bez szwanku. Czy w tym szaleństwie znajdzie się miejsce na romans? (głupio i niepoważnie)


**Szept Słowika (Hobbit&Skyrim)  
**autorstwa Natalii Harwig "Nuadell"

Dostrzegł ją w tłumie, choć z początku jej nie rozpoznał. Widział ją w gospodach podczas podróży, dopiero teraz jej twarz odnalazła miejsce w zamazanych wspomnieniach. Małżonka trzymała go za ramię, ściskając i machając do gości weselnych, podczas gdy on skupiał się na niej, służącej przy jego stole. Przełknął ślinę, dostrzegając prawie niezauważalny uśmiech na jej ustach. Była na jego weselu, na jego zabawie i najwyraźniej bawiła się lepiej niż on.

Obserwował, jak odwróciła się, a rude loki zafalowały, kaskadą opadając na plecy. Odchodziła w kierunku gościa, z którym wymieniła kilka słów. Zaryzykował i zerknął na niego. Jego również znał, to był Wolfgrunt. Odparł coś, a następnie powiedział coś do służącego naprzeciwko. Gdy ów się odwrócił, jego twarz również wydała się znajoma i rozpoznał go - bard, tutaj będący kelnerem.

Widział krótką wiadomość, która krążyła po gościach, ale tylko tych wybranych. Nie słuchał ani małżonki, ani cesarza, ignorował nawet Dwalina i Balina. W pierwszej kolejności patrzył za krążącymi ludźmi, próbując odnaleźć ostatnią z tej linii. Wiedział, że jest na sali, tylko jej twarz w dalszym ciągu uciekała przed okruchami pamięci, zamazywała się. Frustrowało to krasnoluda, który zamiast bawić się na własnym weselu, obserwował korowód skrytobójców bawiących się lepiej od niego samego, co tylko podwajało jego frustrację.

- Mężu, zatańczymy? - zapytała nagle jego małżonka, młoda i urodna dziewczyna, która nie ukończyła jeszcze trzydziestej wiosny. Obserwowała wyczekująco, a Balin dźgnął go niezauważalnie w bok.

- Z przyjemnością - odparł, wstając i posyłając przyjacielowi gniewne spojrzenie, lecz ten nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Szeroki uśmiech rozpościerał się pod nosem, ginąć w gęstej, białej brodzie, podczas gdy brat starca pił w najlepsze wyborne wino.

Thorin szedł przez salę, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich ludzi i przeklinając w duchu, że dał się wyciągnąć na parkiet i narazić tym samym swoją małżonkę. Niczego niespodziewająca się kobieta była zagrożona i to przez niego, dlatego też postanowił przypilnować jej w tańcu. Skrytobójcy, przekonał się, byli przebiegli i nieuchwytni.

Muzyka rozbrzmiała i wśród instrumentalistów rozpoznał kolejną twarz, kolejnego cudzoziemca z karczmy i już zamierzał zrezygnować z tańca, ale dostrzegł to wyczekujące spojrzenie swojej małżonki. Czuł na sobie również gniewny wzrok Balina, który jak nikt inny pilnował swego przyszłego króla. Thorin wziął kobietę pod ramię i rozpoczęli typowy, ludowy taniec. Uczył się go kilka tygodni i przeklinał w duchu, ponieważ był to taniec na zmianę partnerki i w każdej chwili jego królowa mogła wpaść na skrytobójcę.

Muzyka grała, a on wirował w tańcu. Towarzyszyło im mnóstwo par, widział mnóstwo par. Żadnych twarzy, tylko włosy, szaty. Wszystko wirowało, jego nozdrza wypełniał zapach kobiecych perfum. Słyszał śmiech partnerki, zerkał na nią co chwilę. Śmiała się, jak dziecko, jak niczego nie świadome dziecko. Nie mógł pozwolić jej zginąć, nie była gotowa na śmierć, za młoda, zbyt urodziwa.

Specyficzne szarpnięcie za struny i zmiana partnerki. Nie patrzył, na kogo wypadło, szukał wzrokiem żony, dostrzegał ją w towarzystwie szlachcica z jej rodu. Nie bawił się za dobrze. Wirowanie, perfumy, śmiech na sali, muzyka. Wszystko go drażniło, bo wiedział, że są na sali, że patrzą na niego jak wygłodniałe wilki, ale te stado nie polowało na niego, polowały na nią. Pozostawił ją bez opieki.

Znów zmiana melodii, kolejna zmiana partnerki. Rozglądał się za małżonką, mignęła gdzieś w oddali. Już chciał puścić kobietę, z którą tańczył, gdy poczuł, że ta trzyma go w żelaznym uścisku. Spojrzał na nią gniewnie, zamierzając wydać rozkaz, gdy jego błękitne oczy natrafiły na białe, nienaturalnie białe oczy. Potrzebował krótkiej chwili, by zauważyć, że nie były białe, tylko niewiarygodnie jasnoszare. Nie widział jej twarzy, tylko oczy i nim zrozumiał, z kim tańczy, nim zauważył ten charakterystyczny uśmiech, nastąpiła zmiana partnerek.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, taniec trwał dobrych kilkanaście minut, ale Thorin nie zobaczył do samego końca kobiety, a małżonka migała mu przed oczyma. Bezustannie wir barw, zapachów, wszystko to sprawiło, że poczuł mdłości. Po zakończeniu tańca odnalazł małżonkę, złapał ją pod ramię i ku jej ogólnemu oburzeniu, pociągnął ją w kierunku stołu. Jego groźna mina, ściągnięte brwi i błysk w oczach najwyraźniej przeraził kobietę, bo przestała stawiać opór i pozwoliła się posadzić na krześle.

Przez resztę biesiady Thorin nie zauważył żadnych znajomych twarzy, a brak skrytobójców przeraził go bardziej, niż ich obecność.

- Coś się trapi, Thorinie? - usłyszał głos Balina, po czym spojrzał w jego stronę.

- Dlaczegóż tak twierdzisz, przyjacielu?

- Bezustannie błądzisz spojrzeniem po sali. Znam cię, przyjacielu, wiem jak wyglądasz, gdy czujesz się zagrożony.

- Są drobne sprawy, które mnie niepokoją, to wszystko - odparł, ale Balin nie wydał się przekonany. Nie naciskał jednak, tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Ponury nastrój udzielił się również jemu, a po czasie i Dwalinowi.

Późną nocą, kiedy goście w większości byli pijani, Balin szturchnął Thorina w ramię na znak, że już czas. Krasnolud westchnął i wstał, a następnie gestem poprosił, by i jego małżonka wstała. Dziewczę spełniło jego prośbę, najwyraźniej uradowane na myśl o nadchodzącej nocy, podczas gdy on sam miał ochotę zapaść się pod siebie. Wszyscy podążali za nimi spojrzeniami, wiwatując i klaszcząc, a on wymusił uśmiech na twarz.

Szli ramię w ramię pustymi korytarzami, a on był coraz bardziej osłabiony. Komnata nocy poślubnej była olbrzymim, drogo zdobionym pomieszczeniem, z wielkim łożem o czterech kolumnach i zasłonach. Olbrzymie lustro na ścianie, jeszcze większe otwarte na oścież okna. Firany powiewały na wietrze, a wnętrze komnaty wypełniał chłód. Świece powinny być zapalone, ale Thorin domyślił się, że wiatr zdmuchnął płomienie.

- Muszę się napić - powiedział, uśmiechając się do małżonki.

- Nalej mi również, proszę - szepnęła zaczepnie, przez co krasnolud uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podszedł do stolika, na którym stał dzban z winem. Złapał go i zamierzał nalać, gdy dostrzegł, że jeden z dwóch kubków jest opróżniony. Nim zdążył zareagować, nim połączył fakty, usłyszał świst strzały przeszywający mrok.

Gwar rozmów wypełniał gospodę, podobnie jak niezliczona ilość gości. Przeróżne narodowości przeplatały się ze sobą, ich akcenty i zapachy, a granice nietolerancji zacierały się, tworząc przyjemny, sielski obraz Skyrim - kraju, które słynęło z ksenofobicznego usposobienia. Obserwował redgarczyków śmiejących się do rozpuku z khajitami, ludźmi-kotami, widział nordów rozmawiających z argonianami, ludźmi-jaszczurkami. Półmrok w gospodzie nadawał wszystkiemu takiej nietypowej aury intymności, choć na próżno mógłby jej szukać w tym miejscu. W kominku wesoło trzaskał płomień, bard w kącie śpiewał pieśni typowe dla swojego ludu, w języku, którego krasnolud nie rozumiał. Widział dzieci przebiegające pomiędzy dorosłymi i przez pierwsze kilka minut myślał, że to Hobbici. Nie mogli to być oni, w tym kraju nawet nie słyszano o nich.

Siedział przy stole w gospodzie, a przed nim leżała gorąca strawa i kufel pełen miodu. Towarzyszyło mu ośmiu ludzi z cesarstwa, którzy nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym, nawet akcent mieli nijaki. Rozsiedli się po całej gospodzie, a obok Thorina siedział jedynie ambasador oraz jego przyjaciele, Dwalin i Balin. Mężczyzna służący cesarstwu bezustannie rozglądał się po karczmie, jakby wyszukując zagrożenia.

- Co cię tak przeraża? - zapytał spokojnie Thorin, przykładając kufel do ust. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku uśmiechnął się nerwowo, ale bardziej przypominało to grymas.

- Chodzi o ludzi renegata. Podejrzewamy, że mogą chcieć cię zabić.

Błękitne oczy Thorina utknęły w skulonej postaci, która przez ostatnie kilka dni popadła w taką paranoję, iż przerażał ją jej własny cień. Wielokrotnie podczas podróży jego wrzask zrywał na nogi cały obóz, a przyczyną przeważnie było przewidzenie. Powtarzał, że widział ducha kobiety, który śmiał się i wskazywał na niego palcem. Rzekomo słyszał szepty, że zginie, a głosy te opisywały dokładnie jego śmierć, dlatego też Thorin nie przejął się jego słowami, kontynuując posiłek. Zerkał od czasu do czasu na rozbawionego całą sytuacją Dwalina, nie wymieniając ani słowa.

- Nikt nawet nie wie kim jestem - odparł spokojnie przyszły król Ereboru, rozglądając się po gospodzie. Nie dostrzegł nikogo, kto mógłby mu zagrażać, żadnego zbira, tylko wesołych i podchmielonych gości przeróżnej narodowości i praktycznie żadnych nordów. Thorin wiedział, że renegat, o którym mówił ambasador, to potencjalny król Skyrim, pragnący uwolnić swój lud spod nacisku Cesarstwa.

- Oni są przebiegli, oni są sprytni, oni wiedzą - szepnął ambasador, a Thorin uśmiechnął się pod nosem, natrafiając na spojrzenie barmanki, uroczej kobiety o ognistych włosach. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, spuszczając prawie natychmiast wzrok.

- Pójdę odpocząć - poinformował swojego ambasadora, który zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Niech ktoś ci towarzyszy! - zażądał natychmiast, a Thorin miał ochotę pokręcić głową przecząco.

- W pokoju na piętrze nic mi nie grozi, jestem tego pewien.

- Powinieneś się napić, uspokoić - zasugerował natychmiast Balin,

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył przez salę, odprowadzany spojrzeniami strażników i kilku biesiadników, wesoło pod nosem podśpiewujących. Nikt nie podążał za Thorinem, nikt go nie śledził, nawet nie podejrzewał, że ktoś mógłby to zrobić. Cesarstwo przedsięwzięło najwyższe środki ostrożności, pragnąc nawiązać sojusz z królestwem krasnoludów w Śródziemiu. Nie cieszył go ten fakt, jednak był przyszłym królem i musiał robić wszystko, by wzmocnić pozycję swojego ludu. Oczywiście, nie mógł również sprzeciwić się woli dziadka, który postanowił sprzymierzyć się z najpotężniejszym imperium zza morza, z Cesarstwem. Najlepszym sposobem na utrwalenie takiego sojuszu jest małżeństwo, w tym przypadku Thorina i kobiety, której nigdy nie widział na oczy. Kiedy Thorin wszedł na piętro, na dole rozbrzmiały wesołe, bardzo donośnie pieśni i mężczyzna pokręcił głową, wątpiąc w to, czy uda mu się usnąć.

Pokój karczmy na poddaszu był dość skromnie urządzony. Na wprost wejścia trzy proste łóżka o twardych materacach, dla niego i przyjaciół. Półki nocne przy łożach przeznaczone były na książki, ale on na swojej pozostawił topór. Szafka na ubrania oraz ich torby leżące pod ścianą. Drewniane ściany nie zdobiły praktycznie żadne obrazy czy trofea, a zdezelowane deski ukazywały wiek i przejścia tego budynku.

Thorin przeszedł przez pokój po omacku, szukając świeczki, by rozświetlić mrok. Wiedział, że powinna być gdzieś przy łóżku, dlatego szukał jej, a w chwili, gdy przeklął siarczyście, płomień rozświetlił mrok gdzieś za nim. Odwrócił się naprędce i dopiero wówczas zauważył otwarte okno oraz postać leżącą na łóżku, która trzymała jeszcze w dłoniach długą zapałkę, na której tańczył płomień. Thorin zamarł na krótką chwilę, patrząc na zakapturzoną postać, która zdmuchnęła ogień z gracją, odstawiając świecę na stolik nocny.

- Witam, Thorinie. - Kobiecy głos o mocnym akcencie przebiegł po pomieszczeniu, a krasnolud nie był pewien czy jest bardziej zdziwiony, czy wściekły. Dał się zaskoczyć skrytobójcy, do tego kobiecie. Rzucił się w kierunku topora, ale była znacznie szybsza i pchnęła go na ścianę. Odbił się od drewnianych desek z impetem i potrącił stolik, który wylądował z łoskotem na ziemi. Thorin nie pozwolił sobie na łapanie oddechu, tylko od razu wyprowadził kontrę, próbując złapać skrytobójcę. Ten wywinął się przed żelaznym uściskiem, pchnął Thorina w kierunku ściany, a gdy krasnolud odwracał się, kobieta doskoczyła do niego w mgnieniu oka. Przycisnęła go do desek własnym ciałem, trzymając sztylet na jego gardle. Nie szarpał się, czując zimną stal i patrzył w oczy błyszczące pod kapturem.

- Miejmy to już za sobą - warknął, ale kobieta nie poderżnęła mu gardła. Zaskoczyła go, odsuwając się od niego powoli, jakby obawiała się, że rzuci się do ucieczki.

- Zaraz przybiegną strażnicy i już nie będziesz miała takiej okazji. - Próbował sprowokować ją do ataku, ale kobieta westchnęła przeciągle, prawie teatralnie i machnęła dłonią od niechcenia.

- Jesteś pewien, mości krasnoludzie, że usłyszeli naszą małą krzątaninę? - spytała, a gdy zamilkła sugestywnie, do Thorina dotarły słowa melodii, donośne i zagłuszające wszystko inne.

- Wykorzystałaś moment.

- Nie, to moment wykorzystał ciebie, mości krasnoludzie - odparła tajemniczo. Krasnoludzki książę miał już serdecznie dość jej gierek.

- Czego chcesz?

- Potargować się, a z trupem raczej mi sie to nie uda - odparła, a następnie wskazała na łóżko. Thorin wahał się chwilę, ale podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na nim, nie spuszczając oka z zakapturzonej kobiety, która najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiła w zaistniałej sytuacji. Kiedy tylko zajął miejsce, skrytobójczyni sięgnęła po krzesło i postawiła je naprzeciwko Thorina. Nim usiadła, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Kobieta w ogóle się nie przeraziła, tylko gwiżdżąc z zadowoleniem poszła otworzyć drzwi, po czym wróciła z dzbanem wina i dwoma kuflami.

- Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywa, ktoś na pewno cię rozpozna.

- Oczywiście, że ktoś mnie rozpozna. Bard przy schodach to Haikles, urodzony w Samotni i uczący się w Akademii Bardów. Dwa lata temu dołączył do gildii złodziei. Barmanka to Altis, należy do Towarzyszy z Białej Grani i jest doskonałym łowcą oraz wilkołakiem. Khajit to Asil'ha, złodziejaszek i skrytobójca, a argonianin to morderca i zabijaka, oraz poławiacz skarbu. Wojownik pod drzwiami to Wolfgrunt. Wymieniać dalej? - zapytała, nalewając wina i wyciągając dłoń z kubkiem w kierunku Thorina, który odmówił. Wzruszyła ramionami, stawiając na ziemi dzban i upiła łyk, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Przekupiłaś ludzi w gospodzie?

- Nie, wszyscy ludzie w gospodzie to moi ludzie. Nie zwróciliście uwagi na to, ale praktycznie jesteśmy obecni na każdym waszym postoju, tylko zmieniają się twarze z otoczenia, choć i tak wszyscy pracują dla mnie. Kilku z nas towarzyszy wam bezustannie, nawet w lesie, doprowadzając biednego człowieczynę do szaleństwa - odparła z rozbawieniem, a Thorin poczuł, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a błękitne oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Zatem, jak widzisz mości krasnoludzie, gdybym chciała cię zabić, miałam ku temu sposobność za każdym razem, gdy podawałam ci strawę w gospodzie. Dlatego - nalała kubek wina i podała go Thorinowi - pij na zdrowie, nie jest zatrute.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał, a skrytobójczyni uniosła kubek, wznosząc toast.

- Mówiłam już, potargować się. My, ludzie ze Skyrim, mamy dla ciebie propozycję. Może zaczniemy od początku - wyciągnęła w stronę krasnoluda dłoń w formie powitania. - Mówią do mnie Słowik.

Thorin miał wrażenie, że jeśli ktoś wysłał na niego skrytobójcę, jest to najgorszy i najdziwniejszy skrytobójca w jego życiu. Rozgadana kobieta, która ani myśli zabić swoją ofiarę, tylko pije wino, rozmawia jak gdyby nigdy nic. Postanowił zagrać w jej grę, więc upił łyk wina.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Słusznie, przejdźmy do interesów, bo sobie gardła zedrą. Thorinie, przyszły królu Ereboru, pracuję dla Ulfrica Gromowładnego, o którym pewnie miałeś przyjemność słyszeć same złe rzeczy. Przysyła mnie do ciebie, by zaoferować inną umowę niż zaoferowali Cesarscy oraz ukazać pewne haczyki, których nie pokazali twemu dziadkowi - powiedziała, a następnie wypiła wino z kubka. Thorin poszedł za jej przykładem, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku i próbując zauważyć więcej cech charakterystycznych. Nie widział jednak nic poza ustami i błyskiem oczu w cieniu kaptura.

- Widzisz, zaoferowano ci małżeństwo z jedną z cesarskich córek. Oczywiście, ślub dojdzie do skutku, tylko że nigdy nie wzięłabym tej kobiety za żonę, bo jest ujeżdżona jak stara klacz. - Thorin parsknął na to porównanie, a kobieta zreflektowała się natychmiast, przepraszając za obrażenie narzeczonej.

- Sęk w tym - kontynuowała - że będziesz jej piątym mężem, który prawdopodobnie zostanie zamordowany w noc poślubną, jeszcze nim dojdzie do skonsumowana związku. W ten sposób Cesarstwo radzi sobie z wrogami kraju. Znajdują sojusznika, żenią się z nim, a następnie mordują, zwalając winę na wroga i w sumie Cesarstwo ma święty spokój.

- Na kogo zwaliliby rzekomą winę? - spytał Thorin, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się, zrywając się na nogi i kłaniając się w pół.

- Na mua, Słowika ze Skyrim, skrytobójcę na usługach Ulfrica Gromowładnego, renegata i przyszłego króla Skyrim, jak bogowie pozwolą.

Thorin obserwował ją i zauważył, że nie jest wyższa od niego o więcej niż cal, a wątła budowa ciała jasno określiła, że jest człowiekiem, nie krasnoludką. Pomijając początkową szamotaninę, nie zrobiła na nim praktycznie żadnego wrażenia i wątpił w to, by jakkolwiek była skrytobójczynią. Dlatego też patrzył na nią z kpiną, oceniając każdy gest, ruch i słowo.

- Chyba nikt by nie uwierzył, że byłabyś skłonna mnie zabić - odparł z ukrywaną kpiną krasnolud, a kobieta puściła jego uwagę mimo uszu, choć doskonale wyczuła drugie dno wypowiedzi.

- Cesarstwo nie raczyło cię poinformować, Thorinie, że na terenie Skyrim jest mnóstwo starożytnych, krasnoludzkich ruin, które przypadają we władanie twemu dziadowi. W przypadku twojej śmierci po ślubie, wszystko w świetle prawa przypadłoby Cesarstwu, a to olbrzymie skarby. Na dodatek, to również olbrzymie połacie terytorialne, więc pewna część królestwa nordów przeszłaby w ręce naszego największego wroga.

Thorinowi nie umknął sens słów, jednak skupił się głównie na akcencie _naszego_.

- Nie chodzi o mnie, o ziemię czy o złoto. Chodzi wam o samą przyjemność z pokrzyżowania planów cesarstwu - stwierdził, a następnie kontynuował. - Ludzie ze Skyrim nie przepadają za Cesarstwem i tak naprawdę nie zależy wam na dobrze mojego ludu. Cesarstwo przynajmniej udaje, że mu zależy - odparł chłodno Thorin, a reakcja kobieta uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po kubek wina i dopijając go do dna.

- Doprawdy, masz rację. Nie zależy nam na tym, że Cesarstwo chce cię wykorzystać i zabić, tak samo nie zależy nam na tym, by twój lud się wzbogacił o olbrzymie sterty złota, zalegające na terenie mojego państwa. Nie dbamy o twoje bezpieczeństwo, a śledzimy cię od wioski do wioski dla samej przyjemności obserwowania krasnoluda, Thorinie. Masz rację, absolutną i bezgraniczną rację, że nie chcemy uratować twego ludu przed najgorszym z możliwych sojuszów elfickich.

- Nie sprzymierzamy się z elfami, nienawidzimy ich - warknął Thorin, zrywając sie na równe nogi, a kobieta odskoczyła o kilka kroków do tyłu. Zobaczył zjadliwy uśmiech satysfakcji na jej ustach i natychmiast skarcił siebie w myślach, że dał się sprowokować.

- Thorinie, Skyrim o tym wie i tym bardziej dziwi nas, że krasnoludy, które nienawidzą elfów, żenią się z ich polityką - odparła obojętnie, dopijając wino. Postawiła kubek na stoliku i zamierzała wyjść, gdy krasnolud zatarasował jej przejście. Kobieta nie cofnęła się nawet o krok, przez co praktycznie się o siebie ocierali.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Cesarstwo jest zależne od Thalmoru, a Thalmor to królestwo elfów sprzymierzone z elfami z Śródziemia. Thorinie - szepnęła konspiracyjnie, a jej dłoń delikatnie dotknęła twarzy mężczyzny, a następnie schowała niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho - nawet nie wiesz w jaką politykę się mieszasz.

- Co w twoim przekonaniu powinienem zrobić? Zaufać wam, choć nic o was nie wiem? - zapytał szeptem, a Słowik uśmiechnęła się, a jej oddech owiał twarz krasnoluda.

- Przekonać się, komu możesz ufać, Thorinie - szepnęła zmysłowo, a krasnolud zacisnął szczęki. Obserwował, jak wymija go, praktycznie się o niego ocierając, a następnie podchodzi do zapalonej świecy. Patrzyła chwilę w płomień, zwinnymi palcami zaczepiała go jak węża, po czym odezwała się.

- Słowiki nie lubią, gdy się o nich mówi, Thorinie, bo strzała jak szept przecina ciszę - powiedziała, a następnie pokój wypełnił mrok. Zgasiła świecę i nim krasnolud ponownie ją zapalił, pokój był pusty. Thorin otworzył drzwi i wybiegł na korytarz, ale nie zobaczył nawet cienia. Stał chwilę w progu, analizując całe zajście, po czym powrócił do pokoju.

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć przed sobą zaskoczoną twarz swojej małżonki. Trzymała sztylet w dłoni, uniesiony wysoko, który następnie upuściła. Broń potoczyła się po posadzce z łoskotem, kobieta wydała ostatnie tchnienie, a następnie runęła na posadzkę w ślad za bronią. Za nią, w najmroczniejszym kącie stała zakapturzona postać, Słowik. Thorin mógł przysiąc, że widzi zadowolenie bijące z jej postaci.

- Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze gratulacje z powodu ślubu - oznajmiła przeraźliwie wesołym tonem - oraz przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje.

- Ty wcale nie żałujesz, że ją zabiłaś - warknął Thorin, a kobieta ruszyła przez pokój, odkładając łuk na bok. Zobaczył stalowe ostrze, które błysnęło jej w dłoni. Gdy zamachnęła się, usłyszał świst przypominający krótki śpiew ptaka.

- Ależ oczywiście, że żałuję, że ją zabiłam, mości Thorinie - powiedziała, podchodząc do ciała i najpierw wyrywając strzałę sterczącą z pleców, a następnie złapała za włosy, poprzez które uniosła głowę do góry i sprawnym ruchem odcięła ją od reszty tułowia. - Podobnie jak teraz, że odrąbałam jej głowę.

Thorin nie słyszał w jej głosie skruchy, ale nie czuł do niej żalu, albowiem uratowała mu życie. Westchnął, siadając na wolnym krześle, po czym wypił wino ze swojego kubka, które cały czas trzymał.

- Co teraz? - spytał bardziej siebie, niż Słowika, ale kobieta najwyraźniej uznała, że to pytanie do niego.

- Uciekamy - odparła, a błękitne oczy krasnoluda utkwiły spojrzenie w zakapturzonej postaci.

- My?

- Tak, Thorinie, my. Thalmor zawsze jest niewinny, a jej krew jest na twoich, nie moich, rękach, gdyż mnie tu nie było. A teraz, mości krasnoludzie, musisz mi zaufać - powiedziała z tajemniczym uśmiechem, tym samym, jaki prezentowała podczas tańca. Thorin patrzył, jak kłania się nisko i uniżenie, a następnie pakuje głowę szlachcianki do worka. Obserwował, jak ciągnie zwłoki do łóżka, układa je na łóżku. Milczał, ona również. Ciszę między nimi przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

Słowik zerknęła nerwowo na Thorina, a on na nią. Wskazała głową na drzwi i sugestywnie spojrzała, a krasnolud zrozumiał jej zamiar i wiedział, że nie może zmienić zasad gry. Podszedł do nich i otworzył je tak, by osoba na zewnątrz nie mogła zobaczyć krwi i kobiety. Zdziwił się jednak, gdyż nikt nie stał za nimi.

- Pusto - powiedział, zamykając drzwi. W tej samej chwili szafa otworzyła się, a z niej wyleciał wojownik Wolfgrunt z trupem strażnika.

- Zakuty łbie, powiedziałam, niski! - zasyczała kobieta, podchodząc do przyjaciela, który próbował oswobodzić się z kobiecych sukien oraz gorsetów. Słowik minęła go bez słowa i machnęła na Thorina.

- Niski! Sama mogłaś poszukać niskiego strażnika!

- Łap go za nogę - powiedziała, a krasnolud spojrzał na ciało, zacisnął usta i posłał jej gromiące spojrzenie.

- Zabiłaś moją żonę, bo chciała zabić mnie, ale strażnika? - Wskazał, a Słowik puściła nogę i odwróciła się energicznie w stronę Thorina, teatralnie wzruszając rękoma, a następnie krzyżując ręce pod biustem.

- Wolałbyś, żeby nieprzytomny biedak obudził się obok ciała twojej świętej pamięci żony, nie mogąc spojrzeć na jej jakże cudowne oblicze? I to niby ja jestem sadystyczna? - spytała z udawaną histerią, zerkając na Wolfgrunta, który machnął na nią ręką tak, jakby odtrącał natrętnego owada. Słowik zmrużyła oczy, po czym westchnęła, powtórnie łapiąc nogę strażnika i próbując go przeciągnąć w stronę łóżka. Thorin bez słowa podszedł, złapał go za drugą nogę, a Wolfgrunt wsparł ich, wrzucając na łóżko.

- Nieźle - stwierdziła kobieta, zasłaniając zasłony na łóżku, a następnie rozejrzała się po podłodze. - Na Sithisa, ile tutaj krwi!

- Raczej nie uwierzą, że była dziewicą - stwierdził wojownik, a kobieta parsknęła. Thorin posłał im lekceważące spojrzenie, coraz bardziej wątpiąc w to, czy ma do czynienia z zawodowymi mordercami. Zabili jego żonę-zabójczynię, a jednak zachowywali się gorzej niż jego bratankowie w podobnych sytuacjach.

- Co teraz zamierzacie? - zapytał, krzyżując ręce na torsie. Skrytobójczyni i wojownik, którzy stali dotychczas do niego tyłem, odwrócili się z szerokimi uśmiechami.

- Zamierzacie? Thorinie, mówiłam ci, zamierzamy, my, we troje - powiedziała, podchodząc do krasnoluda z zalotnym uśmiechem i palcem musnęła go po brodzie, a on cofnął się, obdarzając ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Parsknęła, mijając go i nim Thorin zrozumiał, co się dzieje, został ogłuszony świecznikiem. Padł na ziemię, a Wolfgrunt westchnął.

- To co, przebieramy go?

- Ta, rozbieraj strażnika.

W zamku nie zobaczono już Thorina, widziano natomiast szlachciankę oraz jej wojowniczego obrońcę, którzy ciągnęli pijanego strażnika.


End file.
